1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventional art is known that includes screening a device by applying a suitable electric field to a semiconductor device having a trench structure after the device has been completed, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-053552
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-050211
However, if a semiconductor device has a dummy trench structure with a fixed potential, it is impossible to apply a suitable electric field for screening to a region where the dummy trench structure is formed.